Plans are Boring
by hogsmeadefairycakes
Summary: Hermione has always been a planner. Her life was laid out for her as if someone had written it in a book: She was to marry Ron, have two children (a boy and a girl of course), and somehow manage a successful ministry career and raise her family at once. However, life isn't always according to plan.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own HP

A/N - Hello, Lovely readers! This is one of my first stories. Please share your opinions! Also, I would love a beta, so if there is anyone out there who would like to help me, I would really appreciate it! 3

"Ron? Is that you?" Hermione was humming to herself in the kitchen of the flat above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, alternately stirring her spaghetti sauce and checking her pasta. "Honey! I'm home!" George dashed in with a flourish, bowing lowly. "M'lady."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, Georgie, want some pasta?"

"No thanks, Sweetheart, I'm off to the pub with Angelina tonight, I'll grab a bite there. Smells amazing as usual!" Hermione grinned, turning back to her task and resuming her humming. Hermione and Ron had moved into the flat together when Ron decided that he would help George run WWW. When he asked Hermione to move with him, she hastily accepted. They had been living at the Burrow since she had finished school, Ginny and Harry had eloped at the end of the summer after the Battle of Hogwarts and lived at Grimmauld Place, and she didn't want to impose on Molly and Arthur when all seven of their children had finally flown the coop.

It has been a little over two years since the Battle, and six months since she had settled in with the two brothers. They had developed a comfortable rhythm and she found that she thoroughly enjoyed their situation. They all had nightmares of the war, and there was always someone to share a cuppa when they were up at odd hours.

With a POP, Ron appeared in the hallway. "Hey, Mione," he sighed, laying his coat on the couch. Hermione came to him, gave him a kiss and proceeded to place his coat on the hanger. "Rough day?" Ron nodded, taking off his shoes in the middle of the floor and plopping onto the couch.

"Kingsley is really hounding us to capture Dolohov, and we got a lead and it ended up being a trap. Harry and I came out fine – we were in the second group, but Corbin and Drew were both hit by shrapnel from a glass bomb. They'll be fine, but they got to go to St. Mungo's while Harry and I got ALL the paperwork." Ron groaned and slumped further into the couch.

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm glad everyone's alright. Why don't you go take a nice, hot shower? I've made dinner, I'll keep it warm for you until you're done." Ron grimaced at the thought of getting up, but made his way to the bathroom, placing a kiss on her cheek on the way out.

Hermione sat, tapping her feet nervously at their dining table. It was an important night, she wanted him to be in a good mood. She grabbed her wand and two mason jars, conjuring blue flames into them. She set the table immaculately, and perked up the flowers she had purchased from the market earlier.

Ron came out in only a pair of grey sweats, his sinewy body almost glowing in the soft light. "This is lovely, Mione, dinner smells divine." Ron smiled at her halfheartedly. They ate in relative silence, Hermione squirming with anticipation. As he scraped the last bits of spaghetti from his plate, she cleared her throat. "Ronald, I have something to tell you." She smoothed her hair. Here goes it. "I'm pregnant."

Ron stared at her blankly. "What?" "I'm pregnant, Ron." Hermione stared at him expectantly. "No you're bloody not. Tell me you're joking." Hermione scoffed at him. "No, I'm not joking, but I hope this reaction is a joke!" She could feel her blood pressure start to rise. "I don't want to be with you!" He blurted. Hermione took a deep breath. "Come again?"

"Hermione, I love you, but I don't want to be with you, I'm in love with someone else. I was going to tell you today, I was going to ask you to move out." For once in her life, Hermione Jean Granger was speechless. Her chin began to tremble, and she fought it desperately. She was officially a mum now, she had to be strong for her little jelly bean.

"And go where?" she whispered. "What?" Ron was pacing now, almost panting, and he turned to stare at her with nearly feral eyes. "Where would I go? Grimmauld Place? Harry and Ginny are newlyweds, can't go there. The Burrow? That's your family. My house was destroyed, my parents are gone. What do you want me to do?" Ron stared at her – now it was his turn to be speechless.

George Apparated in, "Sorry, don't mean to interrupt, I forgot my …. What's going on?" He took in the scene with suspicion. "RON here is in LOVE with SOMEONE ELSE and was just INFORMING ME that I … MY CHILD AND I are being tossed on the street!" Hermione's nostrils were flaring and Ron looked at her in horror. She stormed into the room they shared and slammed the door, leaving both men gaping at her absence.

"Mate… what she said was pretty clear, but I'm going to give you two minutes to explain your side of this story before I wring your freckly neck." Ron blanched, but began explaining. "I was going to tell her, this week. Amelia Spiderwick and I had that undercover operation a few months back, do you remember? She and I … something happened, Georgie, I can't help it. We have been seeing each other, and I think I'm in love. I've never felt this before, not like this. A-and then I come home, and Hermione just told me she's pregnant. Oh fuck, George, I had the worst reaction I could possibly have had!"

George was furious, so much that he had a hard knot in his stomach. How could his brother screw his relationship up so badly? "Well Ron, Amelia-Bloody-Spiderwick has her own flat in London, I'm sure you know the way. Get the fuck out of my house; Hermione will let you know when you're allowed back." "But … what about the shop? I can't just leave, you need me!" Ron looked pleadingly at his brother. "We will do just fine without you. Merlin Ron, what the bloody FUCK were you thinking!? Get out of my flat!" He shouted. Shaken, Ron Apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2

~..~ I don't own Harry Potter or these characters. Thank you for your reviews and follows! I love knowing what you think! Also, for those of you who read ch1 before I was able to figure out how to insert a break, the first paragraph is a flash forward. Sorry for the confusion, and it may make sense if you go back and reread. Lots of Love! xx, Fairycakes ~..~

* * *

"What do I do?" George found Hermione in Fred's old room, that was now Ron and Hermione's. She was staring vacantly out the window into Diagon Alley. George placed a hand on her knee and bumped her shoulder with his. "Well, I suggest you burn all Chudley Cannons memorabilia and redecorate in here." Hermione turned her head to him, meeting his eyes. "Georgie, you can't kick Ron out of here, he's your brother, and he works here." "You work with me more. He's a dummy, you're a smarty. I need you more." Hermione bowed her head, and by her soft sniffles, he knew she was crying. "Thanks," she whispered.

He rubbed her back as she wept, finally tucking her into her bed when she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. "It will all be okay, I promise." He whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. Hermione smiled weakly at him before closing her eyes.

George took the opportunity to Apparate to Harry and Ginny's. He was still fuming. Ginny ran down the stairs in a ratty pink robe, Harry closely behind. "What's a matter, George?" George recapped the night, furiously. Harry gritted his teeth angrily. "I'll kill him." "Get in line, mate." "Is she all right? Oh, Gods, pregnant before marriage, mum's going to flip," Ginny murmured incredulously. "THAT'S what you got from this situation?"

"Come on George, do you really think their relationship would have worked? Hermione is amazing, and don't get me wrong, I love my brother, but he is the biggest dolt I know! She was going to figure it out eventually!" "He left her and she's pregnant!" George shouted back. Harry, who had been silently stewing, punched the wall, making the siblings startle. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Harry Apparated away. "Um … I should probably figure out what that was all about." Ginny took out her wand. " _Secutus_ ," she murmured, pointing at the spot Harry had been, and disapparated. Sighing, George returned home, only to find that Harry and Ginny were arguing in his living room. "At least let me come along, Harry!" "He hurt my sister. I don't have real siblings, Gin, Hermione is my family and he hurt her, and he promised he wouldn't! He will be a man and take care of that child!"

Harry waved his wand, tracking Ron. Ginny grabbed his arm before he could leave and they found themselves at the Leaky Cauldron. Ron was sitting at the bar, head in hands. "I know, I fucked this all up," he slurred as he saw the look of murder on Harry's face. Harry wound up, and punched his friend squarely in the jaw. "Owww," Ron whined, before he passed out.

* * *

Hermione was greeted by a sleeping Harry and Ginny Potter on her bedroom floor, spooning on a conjured air mattress. She sighed. George must have called in the cavalry to make her feel better. That was sweet. She carefully tiptoed out of the room to use the loo, when she heard a familiar voice. One she really did not want to hear. She used the toilet and splashed cold water on her blotchy, puffy face. It was as good as it was going to get.

She stepped out of the door, took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "Molly." "Oh, Hermione, Dear!" Molly clucked and pulled her into a deep hug. "Sweetheart, you look like you've been through just too much in your condition. Sit down, I've made breakfast." A plate of scrambled eggs and toast and a cup of tea appeared in front of her, and Hermione nibbled the toast, waiting for Molly to begin her lecture.

Molly placed her hands in her lap, trying to figure out where to begin. "Ronald didn't want to come with me today." She pursed her lips. "Molly, I-"The older woman held her hand up. "No, Dear. Let me finish. Things aren't done the same way as they were when I was your age. I had a sister who found herself in the family way with a man out of wedlock, and they were forced into marriage, and they were miserable! I don't want that for my family. I want you and this baby – my grandbaby! – to be happy. Whether that be with my son or not is up to you, dear. That's what I wanted to tell you. Last night, Harry and Ginny brought him to me and he explained everything, and I'm just… so ashamed. You don't have to settle for that treatment, dear. I'd rather you be happy, and I want you to know that we will always be your family, and I don't want you going anywhere. We love you like a daughter, dear."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you, Molly, so much. I'm sorry." "Sorry for what, Dear? For a child made in love? That is nothing to ever apologize for." The two women embraced, sharing tears. "My Grandbaby!" Molly cried, making Hermione smile widely. "To your Grandbaby!" George said from the kitchen, cheering with a glass of orange juice. The women laughed out loud.

The scene that the Potters joined was not what they were expecting at all. No irate Mother and a smiling Hermione? Harry gave his best friend a squeeze. "I will knock sense into that arsehole if it's the last thing I do." Hermione shrugged. "If he doesn't want to be my husband and the baby's father, that's … that's okay. He or she will have plenty of love to go around, and I am too strong a woman to pine for someone who doesn't want me," she resolved. George lifted his juice glass again, humming "I will survive" as he prepared two plates of breakfast.

"What's your game plan?" Ginny questioned. "Game plan?" "Yes, you're Hermione Granger, you always have a plan." Hermione thought a moment. "My game plan … is to take care of myself and live my life and enjoy being pregnant. Eventually he'll need to straighten all of this out, and I'm willing to talk when he does. I guess the future depends on what he has to say for himself."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hello, Sweeties. I don't own HP. This chapter is a little bit of fluff, hope you enjoy. Next chapter, you'll see why this story is RATED M! Please be prepared. Enjoy! XX, Fairycakes

* * *

The following morning, George was greeted with a dining table covered in books – "Your Fantastic Foetus: Magical Pregnancy and You", "Single Motherhood: Going it Alone" "What to Expect When You're Expecting," and "The Magical Child Volume X". Hermione sat in the middle of the mess with parchment and a quill, another book open and taking notes.

"Boy, did I just have a flashback to Hogwarts. What are you doing?"

"Ginny said she expected me to have a game plan, I need a game plan."

George laughed heartily. "Of course, you're making a plan. You know children don't always follow plans, right?" Hermione sat straighter in her chair indignantly. "Well, they definitely won't if you haven't a plan at all." George sighed, preparing tea and toast for the both of them.

"You know you're not alone, right? I mean, that child is a Weasley, there is no chance in hell they will EVER be alone." Hermione looked up at him. "I think I can handle myself, George." "I'm not saying you can't, I'm saying you don't have to." He could tell she was working something out, and gave her her breakfast. "Thank y- is that orange marmalade?" Hermione looked away from her toast in disgust. "Butter and marmalade, just the way you like it!" George grinned. Hermione made a mad dash to the hall bathroom. "This is perfectly normal, no need for concern!" The sound of vomiting could be heard all the way down the hall. George found he had no further desire for breakfast.

* * *

It had been three weeks. Hermione could hardly keep any liquid down, let alone food. "It's normal Georgie, it's called morning sickness." She was lying on the couch in the foetal position. Her skin had taken a ghostly pallor, and he could tell by her slightly protruding cheek bones that she had lost weight. "This can't be normal!" He brought her ginger biscuits and a mug of hot water, which she waved away with a face. "I see the Mediwitch next week, I will talk to her about it."

"Please, Mione, my mum would be happy to help you. She's been asking about you." George's intent stare pulled at her heart strings. "Alright, George, but I am telling you, this is normal!"

* * *

Molly Weasley had not seen a case of morning sickness this bad since her mother had her youngest sister. "Darling, I think it's time to go to St. Mungo's. I don't normally worry about these things, but they need to get you some replenishing potions. You're dehydrated, and that's bad for the baby," the older woman said gently, her hands on Hermione's. Hermione promptly burst into tears.

"I have just gotten pregnant and I'm already mucking it up!" Hermione wailed. Molly had never seen the girl so wrecked. "Nonsense, Hermione, you couldn't have known." "No father, and now it's probably dying of thirst and hunger because I can't keep anything down." Molly sighed, patting her pseudo daughter on the back. George helped Hermione up and the three floo'd to St. Mungo's.

* * *

Hermione insisted that she was alright with just George at the hospital. She had a bedside table filled with potions and a monitoring charm that projected hers and the baby's heartbeats. George listened in awe at the quick patter of the baby's heart. Hermione had been severely dehydrated, and the Mediwitch had prescribed a replenishing potion and a nausea potion, which had immediately brought some color back in the girl's cheeks.

"Well you two, are you ready to see your baby?" The Mediwitch asked with a large smile on her face. George felt the need to correct her, but Hermione just nodded eagerly.

The Mediwitch waved her hands above Hermione's abdomen. " _Fetus Revelio."_ In a gold shimmer, the outline of her baby emerged. "Ah there you are. Sucking his thumb. Snug as a bug in there. Perfectly healthy." Hermione beamed as tears streaked her face, and George wiped the dampness from his eye. "Look at that, Dear. A little girl. Congratulations." "A girl? Really?"

The Mediwitch left them alone with a picture of the projection. "It's real. She's a real little person." Hermione whispered. George squeezed her hand. "She is a beautiful little person."


	4. Chapter 4

Let me check ... NOPE still don't own Harry Potter. :(

So, I couldn't wait to post the smut, guys. I was too excited. I think it's pretty hot. Let me know what you think, is it too disjointed? I told you, I need a beta...

* * *

Ginny decided Hermione needed a day away from the shop. They found themselves in Muggle London to hunt for some maternity clothes for Hermione, of which Diagon Alley was severely lacking.

Ginny, who was a master shopaholic, already had three tops, two pairs of slacks, a pair of jeans and three dresses adorning her tiny ginger frame. "Now you keep these clothes in tip top shape, because they're mine when you've popped!"

Hermione gawked at her friend. "Is that your way of telling me you're..." "No, No, but Harry and I have agreed to start trying." Ginny grinned, handing over her stash to the shop girl.

"That's wonderful, Gin! I always imagined we'd be pregnant together." Hermione's eyes began to well. She also imagined that she would be Ginny's sister-in-law, but plans changed. "Oh, now. Don't you go feeling down, we're supposed to be having fun!"

Hermione took a deep breath, trying desperately to swallow her sadness. "I'm just so lonely. This isn't how any of this was supposed to go. Ron was supposed to propose to me, and he was supposed to be the one to help me with my morning sickness and leg cramps, and odd dreams. Now Georgie is saddled with the responsibility, and it's not even his child, we don't even share a bed."

Ginny gave Hermione an odd look. "Well... it doesn't seem like he's minding much, does it?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not so much, I think he's kind of enjoying it actually. He's been very sweet. He makes sure I always have ginger beer and water crackers, and will make me tea if he hears me up at night. It's been quite nice."

"... yes, that does seem nice. Have you seen Angelina lately?"

"Oh, Merlin! You don't think she thinks anything is ... going _on,_ do you? I mean, if it were the other way around..."

"Hermione, _Is_ there anything going on?"

"Heavens, no. That is to say, all of your brothers are quite easy on the eyes, and I would say George especially, but no. He's like a brother, isn't he?"

"No, Hermione, not to you he's not, he's a grown man, taking great care of you when you need him."

"It's not like that!" Hermione said insistently, and a bit loudly, too, because the shop girl turned to look.

"Alright, alright. I'm just saying. Thinking about it, you would make a mighty fine couple. You get on well."

"It takes more than 'Getting on well' to make a good relationship."

Hermione grunted disapprovingly, punctuating her point, and slipped into the fitting room, making her way through the outfits Ginny chose for her (whoever invented Maternity stretch definitely deserved a Nobel prize).

The topic of George was dropped for the rest of the day as Hermione and Ginny walked merrily through Muggle London, chattering about baby names, Hogwarts, and Ginny's latest Quiddich match.

* * *

The women had met George and Harry back at George and Hermione's apartment and George had made dinner, Pasta Carbonara. The friends had settled into the couch watching a scary movie.

George had fallen asleep, and Harry was using the loo, and Ginny pulled Hermione into her bedroom. "I nicked something from the shop for you. I think it might help with the loneliness." Ginny winked at her, handing her a small gift just as Harry popped his head in to say good night. The two Apparated home, and George stirred on the couch.

She should probably wake him up, but he looked so peaceful.

She studied the man's face. He was quite easy on the eyes. His face was relaxed, but it was still very well defined. Strong jawline, masculine nose. His dark eyebrows knit slightly from a dream. His lips puffed open with a breath, and Hermione wondered briefly what it would be like to kiss him.

"Like what you see Granger?" He mumbled sleepily, stretching and sitting up. Hermione laughed it off, giving him her hand to help him off the couch.

Stubbornly, she banished all thoughts of kissing George Weasley from her head.

* * *

Hermione and George worked harmoniously at the shop since she had agreed to help with Ron when she got out of school. While Ron had assisted in the daily running of the shop, sales and front end stuff, Hermione helped in the back. George would fire ideas off her, and she would help him figure out how to execute the ideas. She also helped with billing and finances, as she had excelled in maths in Muggle School.

She enjoyed the work quite a bit, and was eager to go back and help when her morning sickness wore off. They sat side-by-side in the two cushy chairs in their office, her balancing the books and he doodling in a notebook. He was trying to make alternative puking pastilles, which would alter the taste of the puke, but not the scent.

"How about mixing the pastille potion with the everlasting peppermint potion?" "Couldn't hurt," George replied. He crossed the room for a cauldron and loaded it with ingredients. Hermione loved watching George brew. Out of the Weasley twins, George was the one to have taken a liking to potions. Snape had even been impressed by his ability and seriousness for the subject, if reluctantly so.

She watched, fascinated, as he put his cauldron on low heat and added his ingredients. Dried lacewing flies, peppermint, rose hips … she watched his long fingers clutch the glass stirrer delicately and admired the look of determination on his face.

George felt her eyes on him, and spared her a glance every so often. He found Hermione studying him unabashedly, and the scrutiny made him blush. _Since when did her watching me brew make him blush?_ He tried to will his blush away, but he could feel the heat inch up from his chest and into his cheeks.

She was quite pretty, his roommate. Her hair was no longer frizzy, but still a wild bunch of curls. She held it back with a ribbon when she worked, but as soon as she got home, she let it free. She had dark brown doe eyes that always made her look so innocent, even when she was cursing him like a sailor for leaving the loo seat up.

He realized that he had added all his ingredients, and dutifully stirred, and Hermione turned _back_ to working on the shop's books. He tried concentrating, but a perfect corkscrew curl had fallen out of her bun. He found himself wondering what it would be like to loop it around his finger.

He willed himself to stop, that was the mother of his niece he was fantasizing about, not just some random broad. And he had Angelina to think about. They weren't serious, not really. She knew it and he knew it. It had started as a matter of consolation. They both loved Fred. It then developed into habit. They would meet every Friday night, have a round of drinks and then go back to her place. His reminded her too much of her ex boyfriend, and the two times that she had gone back with him, she had cried inconsolably for hours.

Tonight was Friday, wasn't it? That was something to look forward to. He checked his potion, and it was a pleasant shade of lime green, just like the pastilles were supposed to be. He poured the concoction onto parchment and charmed it cool. Hermione watched with interest as he cut off a small portion. He smelled it. Smelled like toffee per usual.

"I wont subject you to the actual vomiting but I will need you to smell my breath."

"Oh George, you charmer." Hermione stuck her tongue at him as she headed for the loo.

Chew. Swallow. Vomit. It did taste like mint. Sniffing the vomit hesitantly, he observed. Indeed, it smelled like it should. "Alright Granger. Smell me."

Hermione stood about a foot from him, and he leaned down, breathing in her face. "... Minty! I could kiss you!" She giggled and pecked his cheek, giving him a hug.

He squeezed her tight, lifting her slightly off the ground, and holding for a second too long. She felt his hard body in contrast to her's. He observed her soft breasts and beginning of a belly against his. They both enjoyed it slightly more than they were willing to admit.

He let go, patting her shoulder. "Well. Granger. Thank you for your help. I can't wait to release it. Puking pastilles that can get you out of class and keep you fresh for a snog!" 

Giggling uncomfortably, Hermione turned back to the books, trying desperately to quell her hormones.

* * *

Hermione lay in bed. It felt so large when it was empty. She felt fantastic since she had started her regimen of prenatal potions, but there was nothing she could safely take for her sleeplessness. Usually when Ron was home, she would wake him and make him ravish her to a fitful sleep, but it couldn't happen now. She sighed, still feeling restless.

She thought back to the gift that Ginny had given her from WWW's, beckoning to her from her bedside table. She sighed, muttering a _lumos_ and reaching into her drawer. The discreet black box tied in a silver ribbon sat unopened, and just looking at it gave her pleasant butterflies in her belly.

She was home alone, what could it hurt?

She opened the box, smirking a bit at the tubular object inside. It glittered slightly. She glanced over the instructions, slipped off her sleep shorts and panties and lay down. She blushed a little and muttered "Volvebatu mollior." _Vibrate, soft._ The small device started at her sternum, sliding slowly down her belly, vibrating gently.

Oh, that felt nice. It caressed her legs as she squirmed, humming pleasantly and moving up to her thighs. "Ooh…" Hermione felt her body flush with heat as the device finally hit her labia. She tweaked her nipples absently, then yanked her shirt over her head. She used a little trick she had learned from experimenting in her dorm during her Hogwarts days, waving her wand over her chest and muttering "Premere" _squeeze._ It felt as though someone was pinching her ultra-sensitive nipples. A light layer of sweat built on her brow as she squirmed, hands grasping her bedsheets.

She felt her liquid begin to drip, and she bit her lip as she said "Intrare," _enter._ She was surprised by what she felt. The device slowly entered her and filled her, and it genuinely felt like a very well-endowed man. "Ahh…" she sighed, arching her body and throwing her head back.

* * *

George came home early, irritated. Angelina had a right bee in her bonnet, and he didn't know what was going on. He had told her about attending Hermione's appointment, and she had accused him of getting too close to her, whatever that meant. He tiptoed to his room quietly, careful not to wake his flat mate. He knew that she had been having trouble sleeping as of late.

He stripped off his shirt and slacks, brushed his teeth in his en suite and climbed into bed. "Mmm." He heard muffled through the door. He was concerned at first. Was his friend having a nightmare? He listened closer. "Ocius. OCIUS." … _faster, faster._ George felt his cock twitch slightly. It seemed to realize what was happening in the room next door before he did. George blushed slightly, feeling a bit ashamed listening in to Hermione's private moment. He rolled over and tried to block her out. "Ooooh," she moaned loudly. His cock twitched a bit more. He groaned. He had expected to be with Angelina, he reasoned with himself. It was just pent-up sexual frustration. And who would be able to resist hearing a woman moan like that. "Durio!" _harder._ He felt himself straining against his pants. "Durio," Hermione sobbed blissfully. Her groans filled the apartment. George couldn't help himself any longer. He reached beneath the hem of his pants.

* * *

Hermione was in complete bliss. Her muscles clenched pleasantly as small little orgasms pulsed through her body. She was still waiting on the big O, and she tried thinking of sexy things. The pornography she stumbled upon online when she went home between sixth and seventh years. Ron. No, not Ron. Suddenly she was overtaken by George. His smile, his bare chest, almost devoid of freckles, his tight bum. She blushed as she imagined her roommate was the one touching her. Entering her. Ah, there it was.

* * *

George was harder than he'd ever been. He was feeling pleasantly light headed, stroking himself to Hermione's rhythm. He bucked his hips into his clenched fist, panting. He was about to cum, and Hermione sent him over the edge. 'Oh George!' He groaned and jerked uncontrollably, spilling his seed onto his belly. Did he imagine she said his name? _I must have,_ he thought as his lust induced delirium gave way to slumber.

* * *

Hermione lost control, bucking her hips against the resistance of her toy. She allowed herself to moan like she never had before – no one was there to hear her anyway, and she felt so incredibly naughty. At her complete climax, she was overtaken by the image of George spilling himself deep inside her. "Oh, George!" she rasped, so much that her throat was hoarse. Somewhere outside of her haze, she thought she heard a groan in reply. Wow, her imagination was vivid in pregnancy. She drifted off into the most peaceful sleep.

* * *

He had been there when she woke up for breakfast. She asked him what happened, and he had grumbled something about Angelina being crazy, a blush staining his cheeks. He hadn't been home when she had… had he? She felt the room heat up at the memory. He would definitely have taken the mickey on her if he had been home. Wouldn't he? _Not if he was enjoying the show,_ whispered a small voice in her mind. She flushed hotter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for the awesome comments on my last chapter, I'm glad you enjoyed the smut! This chapter is from Ron's perspective and starts about a month before my first chapter started. I wanted people to see Ron and Amelia's relationship, because Ron isn't some unfeeling bastard. I really don't think that Ron and Hermione are well suited for each other. Everyone pairs him with Lavender, and I don't think that's what Ron needs, either. So, I created Amelia, and I think that she's a little more his type. On that note, I don't think that any of the Golden Trio would do something that would completely ruin their friendship unless it was worth it, so Ron going after some random slag doesn't make much sense to me. Let me know what you think, if it's easy to follow etc.

And... nope, still don't own HP.

* * *

Ron looked over at his partner. Mia was bopping along to the music in her muggle headphones, humming along off-key and completely oblivious to his staring. He grinned. He had grown to really like her, his silly partner in crime. Amelia Spiderwick was a right shite talker. She knew the scores and stats of every Chudley Cannons game in the last century, and she could make any bloke a fan. She was fun to sit down and take a shot with, and she was bloody fantastic at her job.

The more he knew her, the lovelier she became. She had long black hair, almond shaped eyes and freckles graced the olive skin of her face. She had larger breasts, a tiny waist and round curvy bottom. Where Hermione had a model's body, not a line out of place, Mia Spiderwick was the kind of girl who kept in shape, but loved herself a pint and a bowl of chips.

Mason Dolohov walked out of the pub with a drunk looking witch hanging off his arm, sucking on his ear. Ron pursed his lips, touching Mia's arm to alert her to their target. She paused her iPod, and they communicated their game plan wordlessly.

They tailed Dolohov silently, wands drawn. He was just about to Apparate when Ron Stunned him from behind. The girl that was going home with the Death Eater screamed, and pulled her wand out quicker than she should have been able to "Animum Quiesce" She shouted strongly at Mia, hitting her square in the chest. Ron gasped and ran to his partner, giving the woman a chance to run to Dolohov and Apparate the two away.

"Mia? Mia!" He felt for a heartbeat, and didn't feel anything. He struggled to keep his composure, tears stinging his eyes as he said a silent prayer to the Gods that his Mia was still alive. "Finite incantatum" he whispered hoarsely. Dread built into his very soul as she lay motionless. "PLEASE Mia, please," he half-sobbed. "Finite incantatum." Nothing happened still and his tears fell freely. He pushed her dark hair off her face gently and, without thinking of consequences, captured her lips with his.

His heart pounded as he poured all the feelings he was afraid to feel for her into his kisses, silently praying that she would wake up, like Sleeping Beauty. His prayers were answered – she shuttered beneath him. He grabbed the sides of her face in disbelief. "Amelia!" She opened her eyes, coughing.

"Ron?" Mia spluttered. "What happened?" He hugged her tight. "It was Quiesce, the bitch hit you and they got away." Mia cursed. "Ron…" She pulled away to look him in the eye. "Did you kiss me?" Ron felt the blood rushing in his ears. "Yes… I'm sorry, I… I …" But he wasn't sorry, he had been denying his feelings for his partner since training. And Gods help her, Mia felt the same. She touched his face tenderly, wiping a smudge of dirt from his cheek. "Please, don't be sorry." She captured his lips with hers sweetly, clutching the back of his shirt.

That was as far as it went, because at that moment, Mia passed out in Ron's arms.

* * *

Ron was reluctantly sent home by Kingsley, he didn't want to leave her side. "Hi, Love." He was greeted by Hermione. Tears welled in his eyes. "Shower," he croaked and left his puzzled girlfriend alone in the other room.

What was he going to do? Hermione was supposed to be the love of his life. He was supposed to marry her. He was lucky to have her. But he couldn't stomach kissing her after he kissed Mia. He couldn't stay in their room, make love to her when … did he love her still? Of course he loved her, she was one of his best friends. But he wasn't in love with her.

He let the stream of water heat his body from the core as tears streamed down his face. This had been one hell of a day. He could lose his best friends.

He had muttered something to Hermione, who was reading on the sofa, and Apparated back to St. Mungo's.

* * *

"Hello, Ron." Mia was sitting up in her bed, and he could see she had been crying. "How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting in the armchair next to the bed. "I'm alright," She grimaced.

"Ron, I – "

"Mia, listen –"They spoke at the same time, then were silent. Mia was the one to speak up. "I know that you made a mistake, kissing me. There were a lot of emotions, and you thought I died and … just … let's forget it ever happened, alright? I'm okay with that, we don't need to tell Hermione." Mia was practically sobbing by the time she choked out the words, and she furiously wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I … but I don't want to forget it." Ron grimaced, but saying it out loud felt right. "I have feelings for you, Amelia, and I have for a while. It just … I am so sorry that you had to be hit by a curse for me to admit it." She stared at him in disbelief as he continued. "I'm so scared, Amelia, I love Hermione. She's my best friend. And what about Harry? He's going to kill me!" He grabbed her hand. "BUT, Amelia. I think they will both come to understand when they see that … that you make me happy."

He kissed her again, and they reveled in the fact their feelings were mutual.

"What if we don't work out though, Ron? What if you lose Harry and Hermione and we don't work out?" Amelia panicked.

Ron looked down, lost in thought. "How about… we date? Nothing serious, just going out without anyone around, away from work, and see what happens? If we aren't kissing … if we don't … make love… then … then it's not cheating, right?"

Amelia looked down. Of course it was cheating, emotionally. But it was better than not giving them a chance at all. "All right."

* * *

Ron took her out to dinner in Muggle London. They had gone to a steak house, and then walked to a pub afterward. He loved that she ordered dessert. That she got a Guinness instead of a cocktail. There was a live band at the pub, and he loved that when they started playing, she scooted into the booth next to him and set her head on his shoulder. He fought so hard not to kiss her lips that at times it was hard to breathe.

She travelled to the bar to get refills on their drinks, and a quite handsome man sidled up next to her. He felt his heart skip. He shouldn't be jealous, she wasn't even his. No need to be jealous. He watched her, trying to calm his pulse. At that moment, she turned around with the handsome man, pointed at Ron and blew him a kiss. She nodded to the man, and he left. Ron's heart soared. No one had ever done that for him before.

She came over and snuggled back into him as though nothing happened.

* * *

It was their third date, and they planned to see a movie. She hated scary movies, but she knew that he loved them. In the darkness of the theater, she lifted the arm rest and curled into his side, letting him protect her.

She leaned in and focused on the patter of his heartbeat, running her hands up and down his chest. He was gently curling a lock of her hair. Her heart skipped a beat, and it had nothing to do with the spooky movie on the screen. She stole a glance at his face, only to see that he was not paying attention to the movie, but he was watching her intently. "Please, let me kiss you," he whispered.

Something was different with this kiss. She felt it, from her head to her toes. Her heart leapt from her chest, and when they pulled away they both were panting.

"Ron … I love you." Her heart beat wildly in the split second it took for him to reply, "I love you too." He kissed her deeply, and they both forgot about the movie.

All she wanted was for Ron to come home with her, to ravish her. "You should go home before things go too far." She whispered. Ron nodded seriously, Apparating home without another word.

It was only seven in the evening, but Hermione was already in bed. If he wasn't so preoccupied, he would have been concerned. She was never in bed that early.

He stared at his sleeping girlfriend. His best friend. She was not going to like what he had to say, but he loved Amelia. He never felt anything like the love he felt for her. That night, he slept on the sofa.

* * *

It had not gone well. He Apparated from their apartment to Amelia's, still shell shocked. Amelia looked at him, startled. "Well?" Mia took in his white face and terrified look, and fear settled in her stomach. "Mia… Hermione… she's pregnant." "What … what did you say?" "Hermione's pregnant."

Tears were getting too familiar for Amelia Spiderwick recently. They stung her eyes as she took in his words. She braced herself for Ron's words, that he was never going to see her again. "Tell me what happened."

He sat across from her at her dining table and told her about their exchange. "You're still going to leave her?" Amelia stared at him in disbelief. Ron got up angrily. "Of course I am, Amelia, I LOVE you, Hermione being pregnant isn't changing that." He Apparated away without giving her a chance to respond.


	6. Chapter 6

George felt like he was suffocating. He couldn't get away from her – the beautiful little witch who helped him keep his business in the green. She wasn't too little though, was she? She wasn't his little brother's … well, anything, really. She was smart, funny, and bloody talented. Her business sense was beginning to gain notoriety on the Alley as giving very smart advice. On top of that, she was an amazing brewer. Not even Fred had as much of an eye for his spell writing as she did – she understood what he was implying in his notes more often than not, having to ask few questions about his handwriting, or incomplete thoughts.

She was his greatest asset, and he was glad to have her in his life. Usually. Today, he wished he could have a day without her so close. While he was quick to point out her brilliance, today all he could focus on was her plump lips. He watched her pull her wild curls into a messy bun, jealous of the curls brushing against her smooth, long neck. She practically had him panting when she pulled her sweater over her head, like a cruel strip tease, when it got a bit warm in the brewing room.

He had a girlfriend, for fuck's sake! A real woman who had met his mum, jostled with his brothers, and probably was soon expecting a ring on her finger. He didn't want to hurt Angelina, and he definitely didn't want to isolate Hermione by making his feelings known. Fuck. What was he thinking last night? Hermione was placed neatly in the Sister-in-law category, along with Fleur, and the fiery nutter Audrey his brother Percy brought home months ago. Now, he couldn't think of the witch without undressing her.

… and he was staring, now. Hermione had turned on the FM radio in the studio, swaying her hips to the tune. A sheen of sweat was on her forehead and she gave him a sweet smile and a wink when they caught eyes. "You okay, Pard-ner?" She asked in a terrible American accent. "Mhm," he replied gruffly. Hermione's mockery was replaced with concern. George and she had a teasing relationship dating back to Hogwarts. It was easy and light, and they seemed to have a way of making light of even the toughest stuff.

Today, however, his mood seemed unshakeable. "George, what's going on?" She was behind him quite suddenly, so when he whirled around to reply, she was pressed against him. He startled, but the air was so heady around them and hre big beautiful doe eyes were watching his face, so full of concern. He needed her, and it was overwhelming. His mouth moved to speak, and instead his head dipped closer to her. Hermione appeared surprised, but she didn't move away as he moved closer. Centimeters from her face, she fluttered her eyes shut, lifting her face to meet him.

"George! Ange is waiting for you up front! She said you had a lunch date?" Lee Jordan called into the back area of the shop. Lee Fucking Jordan. "I'm fine, Hermione," George whispered, moving away from her abruptly. He left her speechless and confused.

"And then, that twat Gina says 'well it wasn't my fault we lost, you were shite at keeping the goals clear.' I can't even believe her!" Angelina shook her head, taking a bite of chip. George was thoroughly engrossed in his thoughts. "George!" Angelina snapped her fingers in front of his face, her perfect eyebrow arched angrily. "Angelina…" George started apologetically. The woman stared at him. "I knew it." She got up from the table and stormed out of the shop. He rushed after her. "Ange, wait!" "I knew this was going to happen! You've always had a thing for Granger, it was only a matter of time! The two of you alone in that apartment." She was crying now. George hated making women cry. "Angelina, I'm sorry." She shook her head. "Of course you are, George." She kissed him on the cheek, and turned to walk home. "I hope you're happy together," She murmured, just loud enough for him to hear. He stood, stunned in the middle of the street, heart pounding.

Did he always have a thing for Granger? He always felt comfortable around the younger witch. His brother had adored her from the second he saw her, he knew that. Fred had accepted Hermione as his sister the minute the sorting hat called Gryffindor. "She's going to be fun!" He said, and although he loved teasing her, they rarely pulled their pranks on her. Then of course, the yule ball came round and she looked like a bloody princess in her wispy blue dress. George was sure every male at Hogwarts fell in love with her that evening.

And now? Now he got to see her every day. She curled up on his sofa with a stack of books and her reading glasses. He knew what she smelled like just coming from a hot shower. She scolded him when their apartment got messy. She made him hot chocolate when he didn't want to close his eyes for fear of nightmares. He very nearly got to taste her pretty, pink mouth.

Yes, well … so he was in love with Granger. For a while now, if he was honest with himself. Since the night of Fred's funeral, specifically. How had he not known? He remembered vividly. Everyone had gone to bed, and the burrow had settled into a sullen quiet. Hermione was snuggled in an arm chair beneath a throw his mum made her for Christmas, and George was on the sofa staring straight ahead, exhausted from the day of tears.

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife." George took a second to realize … she was reading aloud. He glanced at her curiously. "Pride and Prejudice … a muggle story. It may not be the most intellectual book out there … but it … comforts me." He nodded, and she continued. "However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood…" He didn't really listen to the story, but her voice held an almost melodic quality as she spoke words that she obviously knew well. The next morning, George awoke to the clamor of breakfast in the kitchen, covered in a blanket that smelt of Hermione Granger.

George left her in the small lab in the back of Weasley's, warm from more than just the stuffy air of the room. Her heart beat out of her chest. He was about to kiss her! Wasn't he? His face was inches from hers. Oh, Gods. What about Angelina? He was with her now. He hadn't returned, so they must have had a successful lunch date. Her stomach turned at the thought. She was imagining things, surely. He didn't want her – she was pregnant, with his little brother's baby.

She was just Hermione, his honorary little sister. And if she had feelings for him, well … that was just hormones, right? Physical attraction. And he took such good care of her. If anyone was to be her partner in this mess, she was glad it was him. Gods forbid Ron actually stepped up and took responsibility. She sighed.

She took her apron off. She had finished her inventory for the day, with just one more potion brewing – a basic concentration potion. It had one more stirring rotation left, and then it was to be left overnight to cool. She took a seat to wait, rubbing her little bump absently.

It had been a long day. She wasn't getting sick nearly as often, but she couldn't escape the fatigue. Her lids were heavy. Her head tipped back.

She was awoken by the smell of … burning rubber. The timer for her potion was going off insistently. "Oh, shit." She put on goggles and grabbed her wand from the desk. "Aguament-" but it was too late. Brown, putrid liquid burst from the cauldron and Hermione fell to the floor.

Lee heard the noise from the shelves he was stocking all the way at the front of the store, and the smell hit him immediately after. He rushed into the back, where he found the exploded potion, a table on fire, and a pregnant witch collapsed on the ground. He plugged his nose, pointing his want to the fire and extinguishing it. He scooped Hermione in his arms and made for the apartment upstairs.

George was ready when the door opened, dinner and flowers waiting on the table. The sight he saw, though, made his heart leap in fear. "Hermione!" He checked for a pulse, pacing Lee to the fireplace. He had never been so happy to feel a slight thrum against his fingers.

"St. Mungo's!" He shouted as the trio stepped into the fireplace.


End file.
